Mating Seaon Three
by Heronkai
Summary: Max and the flock are back again. The school heard that Max gave birth to Alice and now they want to study her. But the flock won't let that happen. Lemons start in chapter five and up.
1. Chapter 1

Max walked into the room she shared with Fang, and now Alice, smiling. The sun had gone down a while ago so the room was dark. She flipped on the light quickly and found Alice asleep in her cradle snoring softly. She picked her up snuggling closer to her. Alice's eyes opened and she laughed happily. Max's smile broadened. Max had done nothing but smile whenever she was with Alice, which was almost all the time. Her small black and brown wings were now three feet across and still growing.

Max took her eyes off Alice to look around the room. The room was empty. Fang was gone with Iggy to buy more food and clothes in the nearest town. Max held Alice tighter as the windows broke in and five erasers burst through. Max's eyes widened in shock and horror at the lead eraser.

"Hey there Max" Ari said with a wicked grin.

"Ari?" she whispered softly.

"Who do you think it is?" he said before laughing loudly. Alice lip trembled as she began to cry. Max shifted to complete defense mood holding onto Alice tighter soothing her.

"How are you still alive?" Max said confused and angry. "You were supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah well you'd be surprised at what the school can develop" Ari said. "Now why don't you hand over the baby" he said motioning to Alice.

Max took a step back shielding her from his gaze. "Why?" she asked. She needed to buy time to get out. If no one has come by now then they're probably fighting so she needed to get out fast.

"I shouldn't tell you but it doesn't make a difference. You guys are the first and only recombient DNA experiments to reproduce" Ari said pointing at her. "You've thrown the white coats for a loop. So they want to study that child"

"Never" Max said with a steely edge. She bolted for the door but an eraser blocked her path. She swerved around him and escaped through the door. She ran to the kitchen and jumped out of the window spreading her wings as she jumped. She rose quickly stopping when she was staring to get cold. She checked on Alice cooing softly.

"Max!"

She spun around then relief flashed across her as the Gasman, Nudge and Jess flew to her. They each had several cuts and bruises on them confirming what she thought had happened. When she saw Seth and Angel weren't there she began to worry.

"Max what happened?" Gazzy nearly shouted.

"Ari and the Erasers tried to kidnap Alice" Max said. Gazzy and Nudge gawked at her when she mentioned Ari.

"I thought you said he was dead" Jess said frowning.

"He was but I guess the school brought him back to life" Max said looking grim. "What about you? What happened to Angel and Seth?"

Gazzy gritted his teeth as Jess looked away her eyes falling.

"When we were escaping an Eraser clipped Angel's wing. When she fell Seth caught her but the erasers jumped him and they fell into the forest. We got a message from Seth saying 'keep going we'll meet up with you later'" Nudge said worriedly.

Max closed her eye thinking hard. They had little time so she had to decide soon. Her eyes opened a plan already forming.

"Okay guys we'll go find Seth and Angel then meet up with Fang and Iggy" she said. Gazzy nodded before leading the way back to where they had lost Seth and Angel.

******

Seth ripped the cloth he tool from his shirt turning it into a bandage for Angel. She had a long scratch on her arm from the fall. They had managed to stop the bleeding but now they were lost and Angel couldn't fly with her wings still hurt.

Seth pulled the bandage tight and Angel winced. He flashed her an apologetic look then pulled her to her feet.

_What do we do? _Angel asked.

_Find Jess and the others, _Seth responded. _They should have found Max and Alice by now._

_Alright_ Angel said nodding.

They had landed in the forest outside the house. It was late fall so the trees were bare and white. They were clustered so close together that the sun didn't reach well and it was constantly dusk. Some trees still bore leaves so it wasn't completely dark but an olive green.

Seth led the way pushing his way through the trees and fallen branches. He heard a twig snap to his right and held out his arm to stop angel. He put his finger to his mouth as he walked in the direction of the sound. He stepped carefully avoiding all the branches. He pushed through a bush and looked into the clearing.

A boy about Angel's age was pacing the clearing hands behind his back. He wore a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans. His hair was spiky but tied in a ponytail in the back. The strangest thing was the fact that he had a tail and dog ears on his head. It was black and bushy like a wolves flicking to the side coming out of his waist. His ears twitched softly in their direction.

Angel reached her arm forward to get a better look and fell through the bush rolling down into the clearing. The boy spun around and stared at her. Seth skidded down next to her. The kid tensed up raising his fist to fight. Seth tensed next to Angel but she shook her head. She struggled to her feet holding up both her hand palms out.

"We're not here to fight you" she called out. "We just need to get out of here"

He relaxed slightly then walked toward her. He stopped directly in front of her. He reached out a hand and traced a finger down her cheek. He pulled his hand back and stared at it. His eyes widened in shock. He stared at Angel and she gave him a week smile.

"My…name is Wolf" he said slowly to Angel.

"I'm Angel and that's Seth" Angel said pointing them out. "Can you help us get out of the forest?"

"Yes" he said nodding.

Shade got down on all fours his hair growing to cover his face and hands his face morphing into a wolves. He almost looked like an Eraser. He flicked his tail motioning for them to follow before bounding into the forest.

_Are you sure about him? _Seth asked following him.

_Positive _she said nodding and smiling happily.

Seth stared after her in wonder. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

_What did the erasers want? _Seth thought. _Max, Alice, Jess! Please be safe!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fang and Iggy descended on the house folding their wings on landing. The moment their feet hit the ground Fang dashed through the front door. He immediately checked his and Max's room. Both Max and Alice were gone. Fang checked the other rooms with Iggy. From what was left of the house they had a good guess of what happened.

"The school" Fang said his voice thick with anger. He fought to control his shaking arms but to no avail.

"Seems like it" Iggy said nodding. "Ten million dollar question, what did they want?" Fang just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. They tried to hurt Max and Alice and for that they die." Fang walked toward the kitchen and started to fill up the packs. "C'mon Iggy"

"Alright" he said nodding. Once both their packs were filled plus two more packs they set off through the window in the direction of Max.

"Hey Fang how do you know where we're going?" Iggy yelled over the wind.

"I just do!" He yelled back. "I'm positive it's right!"

******

Max and her mini flock landed in the space in the woods where Seth and Angel had crashed. The trees were bent and broken. From the spot they could clearly see where they went.

"Let's go goes" Max said. She handed Alice to Nudge who held her tightly as she followed the path behind Max.

Jess was still worried about Seth.

_Seth, Please be safe!_

******

Wolf bounded through the woods Seth and Angel following flawlessly behind. Wolf stopped in a clearing raising his nose to the air sniffing. He morphed back to his human form and held a finger to his lips.

_What is it? _Angel asked.

_Is it them?_ Wolf said.

_Who? _Seth asked.

_No it couldn't be_ Wolf said transforming back.

The bushes in front of them rustled as something pushed through them but they couldn't see anything.

"Ghost, Shadow come out" Wolf said his voice barely above his normal. "I know you're there"

"He's gotten better" a voice said.

Seemingly out of nowhere two people appeared in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Wolf asked. Not harshly but curious.

"No reason" Ghost said grinning. "We just decided to stop in"

Wolf shook his head laughing. "That's just like you"

"Well what about you Wolf?" Shadow asked calm as ever. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to rest when I met Angel and Seth" he said motioning toward them. "The school attacked them so they came here wounded but lost. So I agreed the help them out"

"Isn't that nice of you" Ghost teased in mock awe. "Who knew you had such a sweet side"

"Shut up!" Wolf said blushing furiously.

"No really" she continued not hearing him. "You must really like this Angel"

Wolf was growling at her now. He clenched his fist breathing through clenched teeth.

"Uh oh. I think we made him made" Ghost said watching Wolf smiling sweetly.

"Stop that" Wolf growled.

"Oh poo you're no fun to tease" she pouted folding her arms. "Alright we'll help you out"

Wolf relaxed slightly. "Thanks" he said tho he was still blushing.

"Thank you" Angel said smiling brightly. Seth nodded. Ghost observed him then nodded.

_He couldn't be the same person_ she thought quietly.

Seth watched as she rejoined Shadow. _Ghost _he thought quietly. _It's been awhile. _Ghost flinched and turned to him bewildered. Seth nodded and she opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head.

_We'll talk later _he said.

_What about Jessica? _

_She'll be there too _he said before smiling. She smiled back warmly. Angel and Wolf had already moved ahead but Shadow, leaning against a tree arms folded watched their exchange curious. He unfolded his arms and followed her fading in and out of sight because it was so dark.

"What was that?" he asked not unkindly but in a tone that wanted some answers.

"Later" she promised.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and he nodded before kissing her again. She smiled getting into the kiss. He pulled her closer angling his head. Ghost pushed away to breath and he kissed her neck softly.

"Feisty aren't we" she said grinning.

"You have no idea" he whispered.

She smiled pulling him into another kiss. A cough sounded behind them and they both broke apart to see who made it. Wolf stood a few feet away looking away.

"Can you two do that later?" he asked mock disgust in his voice. "Some of us actually have things to do"

"Yeah like wooing Angel" Ghost said disentangling from Shadow. He flipped her off and she stuck her tongue out at him. Shadow laughed at the two of them before following them into the forest.

_Just like the old days _

******


	3. Chapter 3

Ari watched the new erasers search the woods for the flock and only one thing went across his mind.

_These guys are fucking idiots! That can't work worth shit!_

The school had determined the flyboys were no longer as useful as before. So they tried to mix the erasers and flyboys and got this. Stronger, faster, and worked well together but could barely think for themselves.

Ari grunted as he got up from his sitting position a brought a group of five erasers together.

"Come on. Hurry. We're going to find those bird brats now!" he growled.

*****

Seth and Angel pushed through the bushes and came out in a clearing. They looked around in wonder.

_Who would of though all this was in our forest _Angel thought.

_I know _Seth nodded and looked back as Ghost, Shadow, and Wolf followed them. Wolf raised his nose to the air before nodding. Shadow walked forward his eyes closed listening carefully. He raised his hand and they all tensed. Suddenly shapes broke through the trees around them and they all took fighting stances.

When Max, Jess, Nudge, and Gaz came through they dropped them immediately. Gaz was caring Alice at the moment. Her eyes closed as she slept. Angel ran forward and threw her arms around Max. Max hugged her back stroking her hair.

Jess was more restrained as she walked but was no less enthusiastic. She wrapped her arms Seth's neck kissing him fiercely. Seth pulled her closer before remembering they had an audience. He released her lips but kept her close.

_Later_ he thought.

_Alright_ she thought back. She looked passed him and noticed the three new faces.

"Ghost" she mouthed. She nodded making Jess's mouth to from a small 'O' in surprise.

_Seth what us Ghost doing here?!_ She said in surprise. Seth shook his head repeating his first message.

Wolf stood in the shadows watching them hesitantly. Angel broke away from the flock looking from him. Her eyes found him and she walked to him.

"Come on Wolf. Join us" she said smiling. Wolf tried to resist but he couldn't resist her smile. He found himself being led back to the group and realizing he had fallen for Angel. Completely.

******

The sun had set and the moon was shining. The flock had fallen asleep agreeing to search for Fang in the morning. Max sat on top of a tree keeping watch. Ghost and Shadow got up walking through the forest. They stopped at the spot where Seth, Jess, and Wolf waited. Shadow crossed his arms tho no one could see him in the darkness. Everyone was quiet. They had a bunch of questions but no one wanted to break the silence.

"Okay what's going on" Wolf said being the impatient one "Ghost, Shadow what are you doing here? How do you and Seth know each other?"

"To answer the first question, the fat guy Ter Borcht kidnapped me" Ghost said. "Shadow broke me out but we left because it wasn't safe there anymore"

"Wait that guys still around!" Wolf exclaimed. Jess shuddered remembering the torture she went through because of him. Seth wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"Yeah" Shadow said calmly. It was kinda eerie not seeing the body of the voice. "Not sure if your eraser problem is related in any way"

"We'll have to figure that out later" Seth said thinking.

"Yeah but what about my second question?" Wolf said folding his arms.

Ghost looked away from them while Seth studied his feet. Ghost took a deep breath before speaking.

"Me and Seth used to be like the way Seth and Jessica are now" she said quietly. To say they were shocked would be a slight understatement. No one spoke for almost a full minute.

"Talk about a bombshell" Wolf muttered.

"So now every thing's out in the open" Shadow said.

"Yeah, pretty much" Seth said. The tension from a few moments ago was fading.

"Okay can we not have any more secrets between us anymore?" Jess asked addressing not just Seth but everyone.

"I agree" Ghost said taking her side. Jess gave her a thankful look and Ghost smiled."We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. After all were the only family we've got"

"Not completely true" Seth said. "We've got the flock and now so do you"

"We wouldn't want to impose" Shadow said and Seth laughed at his formality.

"It's no problem. Trust me" Seth assured. Ghost smiled while Shadow nodded and grinned tho no one could see him still.

"Come on" Ghost said motioning back toward camp. "We should try and get some sleep before dawn"

"Sounds good" Wolf said stretching. He scratched his ear before yawning. Wolf started walking back to the campsite and Shadow and Jess followed. Ghost started after them but Seth pulled her back.

"Ghost as long as we're not keeping secrets you should know something" he said. He pressed his finger to her forehead showing her the images of him in Max during the mating season for the first time. Her expression was puzzled before she gasped. She took a step back staring at him in shock.

"Jesus Seth" she breathed. She shook his head to clear the images he placed there. "Does Jess…?" she said not able to complete the sentence.

"Yeah" he said softly. They stared at the ground for a minute before Ghost walked up to him. He looked up and she had a look of understanding on her face. Then without warning she punched him. He hit the floor holding his face.

"Okay had to get that off my chest" she said smiling. Seth grunted getting up then smiled back.

"Gee thanks" he said grinning. They both walked back laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peek-a-boo!" Gaz shouted making Alice laugh.

She was sitting on his lap as he played with her. He covered up his face with his wings and raised them uncovering his face and making her laugh again.

Alice had woken up earlier then usually and Gaz was awake too so entertaining her fell on his shoulders. He quickly found that he liked playing with her, feeling like a big brother.

"Well look at you acting like big brother" Max said leaping down from the tree.

She walked over and sat down next to them. Alice stumbled forward crawling to Max. She may have only been three month months old but she looked like she was one year. She seemed to grow faster than a normal baby.

Max lifted Alice up tossing her slightly. She laughed again stretching her wings. They already twice the size of her and still growing. She still couldn't fly but she could hover an inch off the ground.

By now everyone else was starting to stir. Nudge woke up first feelin the empty space beside her before sighing. She missed the familiar feeling of Iggy beside her.

Jess and Seth were the next to awaken. Seth took his arm from around her smiling. Jess smiled back getting to her feet and stretching. Ghost and Shadow were missing from the spot they went to sleep at. Angel and Wolf woke up around the same time.

Wolf's eyes blinked open then blinked again realizing that he was sleeping not a foot apart from Angel. He jumped to his feet extremely red. Angel sat up quickly as red as he was.

"I'm sorry about that!" he shouted.

"No no! I'm sorry!" Angel exclaimed

Ghost chose this moment to appear beside Wolf and nudged him in the ribs.

"Wolf you dog you!" she exclaimed teasingly. Wolf turned his gaze on her glaring daggers. Shadow chuckled under the shade of a tree. Ghost jumped back away from Wolf's reach not even trying to contain her laughter like the others.

Wolf seethed quietly trying to control his temper. When he got it under control he extended his hand to Angel. She took it as he pulled her up.

"Sorry about that" he said again. She smiled at him and he turned red again for a different reason.

"It's nothing" she said sweetly. Suddenly she frowned. "Don't be too made at Ghost"

Wolf blinked in surprise then shook his head. "Don't worry this is normal for us" he said gesturing from himself to Ghost. "We're like siblings most of the time"

Angel nodded and they all sat down around the fire they had made. Everyone was eating the breakfast that was smoking over the fire.

Seth grabbed one of the sticks and bit of a chunk of the smoking bologna.

"So what's our plan for finding Fang and Ig?" he asked pondering the thought.

"I was thinking we could split up into two groups and take different pieces of the forest" Max said chewing a granola bar.

"That sounds good" Ghost said. She bit into a strip of bacon and chewed thoughtfully. "Maybe Angel and Seth should be in different groups since they both can read minds."

"Alright. Who's in each group and where do we go?" Jess asked. Before either of them could talk Alice walked forward her blonde black hair framing her head. She reached up to Max who picked her up and walked into the forest to feed her. Seth was thoughtful for a moment then nodded,

"Okay me and Max will lead the groups" Seth said talking for them both. "Max said her group would go North-east and my group would go South-west. That leaves the question of who goes with who's group?" Seth asked.

"I'm with you Seth." Jess said smiling "You know that"

"I'm going with Max" Nudge said.

"Me too" Gaz said nodding.

"I'd like to go with Max as well." Shadow said.

"In that case I'll go with Seth" Ghost said. Seth nodded counting up everyone.

"Shouldn't someone stay behind with Alice?" Nudge wondered out loud.

"She's going with Max's group" Seth replied after a second of thought.

"I'll go with Seth" Wolf and Angel said together then blushed.

Wolf's ears perked up and he got down morphed into his Wolf form and glared at Ghost.

"What?" she asked innocently. Wolf growled at her and Angel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He says don't say anything" she translated for her. Ghost pouted shaking her head.

"I would never" she said faking a shocked expression. Wolf just growled again. Ghost held up her hands a resigned look on her face.

"Fine, fine" she said.

Max and Alice joined them a minute later. They all divided up into their groups and set out.

_Alright Fang, Iggy we're coming for you_

*****

Fang had calmed down a lot since he found out about the eraser attack. He and Iggy were still looking but they actually had a plan.

"Man I wish Angel or Seth were with us" Iggy muttered. Fang ignored him. Truth be told he felt the same way but didn't feel like asking for what he didn't have.

He kicked through another bush and looked around. His eyes widen at what he saw. They were both looking at the campsite Max and the flock just abandoned. Fang walked forward Iggy following.

"Where do you think they went?" Fang asked allowed.

"Not sure" Iggy said. He kneeled down feeling the ground. He followed the trail then got up. He jumped back as a clawed hand shot out from the trees. Iggy and fang stood back to back as Ari and his team of eight erasers surrounded them.

"Ari!" Fang barked out. Ari laughed at his expression then snapped his fingers.

"You and your group of mutant rejects are going to come back to the school" Ari said grinning wolfishly.

"Don't underestimate the flock" Fang said through gritted teeth.

Three erasers already morphed escaped the formation and attacked. Fang jumped over one pushing his head to the ground. From there he spun on his hand and kicked the other in the head. Iggy had jumped over his clapping his hands over it's ears. It howled once before crumpling.

"Who's next?" Fang said with a savage grin. He clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly. Ari shifted stepping back and pulling out a walkie.

"Alpha Team. Beta Team" Ari said into it. "Take em down"

"Understood" came the responses. Ari grinned rotating a gear on it turning up the volume. The sounds of fighting soon filled the clearing and Fang watched getting madder and scared for the lives of the flock.

"Hey this thing work?" Seth's voice said through the walkie. "Hey Ari! Your eraser boys are down!"

"Sounds like the flock isn't as weak as you thought" Fang said grinning.

"Hey Fang, Ig!" Seth's voice said. "Up and away in three!.."

Seth and Iggy nodded stretching their wings.

"Two!.."

They crouched down. Ari crushed the walkie and ran at them along with the other erasers.

"Fly!!!" Seth's voice could be heard clearly across the whole forest this time. Fang and Iggy jumped into the air holding their arms over their faces to block the branches. They burst through the trees and looked around. Max's group broke through at the same time followed by Seth and Jess.

Fang flew straight towards Max and hugged her tightly. Max gasped then hugged him back.

"I missed you" Fang said quietly.

"I missed you too" Max said.

Fang felt a tugging at his shirt and he looked down to see Alice floating softly reaching up with both arms. Fang's eyes widened as he picked her up. He hugged her softly and she hugged him back.

Max smiled then cocked her head to the side. She nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys" Max called. Everyone stopped their reunion and looked up. "We can't stay here so we gotta go"

"Where to?" Fang asked. The rest of the flock looked at her expectantly. She flashed them a smile.

"To my Mom's house" she said taking off. The rest of the flock followed after her.

**Heronkai- Dear god that was long! Don't worry about the lemon problems tho. The next few chapters will have at least one. Thanks guys. R & R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heronkai-Sorry bout the wait guys. Been having problems at school. But fear not I've come back with a lemon. Tell if I still need work in that area.**

Max's group flew past the Utah line half an hour ago. Snow was already starting to fall signaling winter. It was late fall back at their old house.

"Hey Seth what happened to Wolf, Ghost and Shadow?" Max asked wondering about them.

"They're following us on foot" Seth said flying on his back.

"Really?" Max said surprised. She didn't think anyone could follow them on foot. "Where are they?"

"Right below us" Seth said pointing at the ground. As if on cue they all head a howl. Out of all of them Nudge had the best sight out of them all. She concentrated on the ground and saw two figures and a giant wolf.

"Wow they really are following us!" Nudge exclaimed surprised.

Seth nodded once. He shook his head then sunk a few feet before steadying himself.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Let's just say it involves Ghost" Seth said.

"Ah" was Jess's response.

Fang was playing with Alice who had learned to fly. Sort of. She could fly for about a minute. After that she'd start to fall.

Alice was sitting on his shoulders flying for a few seconds then falling again. She pointed at the ground as the trees parted and Dr. Martinez's house came into view. Max angled her wings down to descend to the yard outside the front porch. They all landed their feet making little noise.

The trees rustled as Ghost, Shadow and Wolf emerged. They joined them on the porch barely breathing hard. Max rang the doorbell and Ella answered.

"Hey Ella" Max said to her sister. "Can we come in?"

"Of course Max" Ella said smiling. They all filed in could immediately feel something was different. The biggest fact being that they all had more space to move around in. Max's mom came from out of one of the hallways.

"Of Max. Everyone" she said smiling. "It's good to see you again"

"Hey mom" Max said giving her a hug. "You remember Alice?"

"Of course I remember my granddaughter" she said smiling brighter and picking up Alice.

"Hey Max's mom" Nudge said. "Everything feels bigger. More roomy"

"That's because we expanded the house Nudge" she said proud of her work. "We figured that you may need the extra space in the coming visits and we were right"

"Yeah it seems that the flock grows each time we come to visit" Max said laughing.

Her mom showed us all our rooms. Fang and Max's, Jess and Seth's and Nudge and Iggy's were down stairs on the first floor. Angel, Gaz, Ella's and Dr. Martinez's were upstairs. There was at the moment two guest rooms. One upstairs and one downstairs. Ghost and Shadow took the downstairs one wolf took the one upstairs.

******

"Wow this is pretty awesome" Seth said falling onto his bed.

"I know" Jess agreed. She lay down next to him and he pulled her into a long kiss.

"My, my, my" Jess said a smile playing at her lips. Seth laughed before kissing her again pushing against the bed. Her hands roamed against his body. He broke off attacking her neck next. Jess moaned near his ear.

Seth smiled and kissed her again.

"I can't get enough of you"Seth said.

"Then come get your fill"

Seth pulled off her shirt and licked the spot between her breasts. He then sucked at her left breast hungrily making her moan. He massaged other breast roughly. She moaned in longing and pleasure. Seth placed kisses down her stomach to her thigh.

He ripped off her underwear and didn't waste any time making her moan again. His tongue worked expertly flicking in all the right places making her moan in ecstasy. She panted heavily her eyes glazed over with lust.

Seth wasted no time removing his pants and thrusting into her. She gasped and moaned. He thrust into her going hard and fast. Jess grabbed his shoulders letting him go deeper with each thrust. Jess moaned her eyes rolling up behind her head. She moaned one more time before coming with Seth.

"Seth, let's try something" Jess said.

"Did I ever tell you I love how you think?" Seth asked smiling.

"No but it's nice to hear a little more_" _she said grinning.

Seth kissed her on the head before lifting her up and sliding her down his member. Jess shivered slightly moaning. Jess panted next to his ear and whispered.

"Go"

Seth moved his pelvis in time with hers she moaned long and loud. Luckily the rooms were sound proof. Seth thrusted up each time making her moan louder and louder with each thrust. It wasn't long before they both climaxed. They both lay panting.

Seth turned to her and grinned.

"We're defiantly doing that again" he whispered holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf opened his eyes groggy then they snapped open. He jumped up not realizing where he was or how he got there.

His breathing slowed as everything started coming back.

"Right. Dr. Martinez's house" Wolf whispered. He grabbed a fresh pair of pants and threw on a loose t shirt. He slipped out the room and headed downstairs.

All the lights were off and there was no sign of life. He looked around then saw the clock. It was four in the A.M. No wonder no one was awake. He opened the door and took a step outside. The ground was white with fresh snow. Wolf got down on his hands and morphed shedding his clothes on a nearby tree.

He placed one paw on the snow then took off into the forest.

******

Wolf came back about three hours later. He shook his fur of the snow that clung to him. His form shifting had gotten better to the point he could do it in under a second now.

He returned to the tree where he left his clothes and put them back on. He sniffed and sneezed. He shook his head quickly moving his ears then walked inside.

Mostly everyone was awake. It was Saturday so Ella didn't have school. Alice was sitting at a high chair near the counter, already fed so she wasn't really paying any mind to the other.

Dr. Martinez had made a giant breakfast spread. Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, toast, waffles, bacon, muffins, milk, juice, the works. The flock looked eager to tear it apart. Wolf grabbed a plate and stood next Angel his expression matching theirs.

"Okay dig in" Dr. Martinez said stepping back.

The flock quickly took what they could filling their plates. Once they had finished they walked into the living room to eat. By the time they had all gone only a fourth of the food remained.

Gazzy looked at Dr. Martinez and Ella and started to feel a little bad they had taken all the food.

"Don't worry Gaz we put some food away for us" Ella said noticing his look. She walked to the micro wave revealing two plates of food.

Gaz smiled and nodded. Both he and Ella walked to the living room to join the others. The T.V. was on to the new but no one was really paying it any attention.

Ella was playing with Alice, who decided she liked Ella. She couldn't walk well yet but could fly perfectly fine. She was starting to talk but only momma, dadda. Easy words.

"So what do you guys plan to do today?" Dr. Martinez asked the flock.

They all looked at her puzzled some with forks in their mouths. They had really no plan for the day.

"Don't tell you planned to lounge around the house all day" she said frowning.

"No. We never planned" Wolf said grinning. Angel giggled next to him but the Dr. didn't smile.

"Well I did have a list of errands to do but now I see a better way." She walked back to the kitchen grabbing a piece of paper. She tore it into pieces handing each of the flock (including Ella) one piece. "There have fun"

The flock gaped for a while.

*****

Wolf, Gaz, Ella, and Seth we're in grocery store refilling the house food stock. Ella had been nominated leader of this expedition since the three of them had very little experience in this area.

"Okay Gaz, Seth find everything on this list" Ella instructed them.

"Sure, sure" Seth said and Gaz nodded.

"Wolf you go to the deli and get these items" she said.

"Alright" Wolf grunted. He was pissed because he had to wear a hat to cover his ears.

*****

Gaz followed after Seth checking after everything they found. Gaz had been burning to ask Seth something but couldn't figure out how to phrase it.

"Hey Seth I need your help" he finally said.

"You want to ask out Ella but you need pointers" Seth said not taking his eyes off the jars he was going through. Gaz looked at him mouth agape slightly.

"Did you read my mind?" he asked.

"Didn't have to. It's almost as clear as day" Seth said watching him now. "So how can I help you?" he asked.

"I want to ask her out but I get tongue tied when I try" Gaz said despairingly.

"Breathing helps" Seth offered. "Also try thinking each word through before you say it."

Gaz was nodding cataloging what he told him.

"Good luck" Seth said giving him a thumbs up.

*****

Wolf was on the front porch watching the sky. Ghost and Nudge were with him. The sky was getting darker signs of a storm pretty obvious. Gaz and Ella both walked up the driveway holding hands lightly. They joined everyone on the porch.

"Hey" Wolf whispered to Gaz. "How'd it go?"

"Great" Gaz said grinning. They high fived grins matching. "Where's Seth?"

"Thinking" Wolf Ghost said.

When Seth went "thinking" he found the highest place in the current area they were and sat up there to think things over. Normally for about half an hour sometimes three.

"Shouldn't we get him?" Nudge asked thinking about the storm.

"Nah he'll be fine" Ghost said. "He's always liked the storms" They all looked up as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

******

Seth was in the crook of the highest tree he could find. He had his arms wrapped around his knees against his chest. His eyes were half closed as he stared at the coming storm.

_What are we going to do? _Seth asked.

_You can't stay forever _his inner voice replied.

_I know _Seth replied.

_The school is still after you_

_I know_

_Then what will you do?_

_I don't know! _He shouted at him. _I don't know_

Seth put his head between his knees feeling overwhelmed by all this. How was he supposed to lead his flock.

_Seth?_

Seth looked up the call so familiar. He looked down and saw Jess looking around for him.

_Up here_

She looked up and smiled. She crouched down before jumping landing lightly on his branch. Being incredibly light they could walk around and stand on branches and not bend them.

She walked toward him sitting across from him.

_What's up? _She asked.

_Thinking_ Seth replied.

_About? Come on Seth I can't read minds._ She said frowning.

Seth sighed but nodded. _The future_ he sighed.

_Oh _Jess whispered. _What's your answer?_

_We'll stick with Max and the flock_

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah. I mean elevens a lot of us but there's strength in numbers._ Seth said smiling

_Umm…make that thirteen _Jess said softly holding her stomach.

Seth looked at her puzzled as understanding dawned on him. _Are you positive? _He asked.

_Yes. I took a test plus I checked with your mom_

Seth gawked at her before a smile broke out across his face. He pulled her into a tight hug smiling. _That's wonderful news_

Jess smiled back before kissing him.

**Heronkai- Sorry for the wait guys but that's chapter Chapter 6. Next chapter is end. If you want you can review in names and I'll consider doing something involving them. They're twins a boy and girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and Dr. Martinez had made another big breakfast. Max and Seth had decided to leave that day. That didn't stop them from enjoying the food they got. Seth had told Max the news the night before. She was happy for him just like he was for her.

"I wish you guys could stay longer" Ella said after breakfast. She, Seth, and Max were outside on the back porch. The rest of the flock was standing in the field beside it. Seth and Max had already done their teary good by with their mom.

"Me too" Max said. Seth nodded his agreement. Ella nodded too then hugged them both tears in her eyes.

Ella had taken to the idea of having a brother with open arms. They got along great of course most people liked Seth instantly that was one of his charms.

Seth smiled hugging her back Max doing the same.

"I'll miss you sis" Seth said.

"I'll miss you Ella" Max said.

Ella nodded hugging them tighter. She took a step back wiping her eyes and smiled.

Seth and Max took off from the ground almost simultaneously flying into the air their wings moving in synch. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Jess followed. Angel hugged Wolf who had already morphed before she launched herself into the air.

Ghost and Shadow were standing beside Wolf. Gaz was about to take off but he spun and ran back to Ella. He cupped her face kissing her hard. He smiled before jumping into the air. Ella watched him fly in a slight daze.

*****

"Alright Gaz!" Iggy said slapping him high fives. Seth and Fang did the same. Max frowned muttering sexist pig under her breath but smiled.

"So Max where are we going" Gaz asked flying upside down.

Max looked at Seth and he grinned. "Wherever the wind takes us" they said together.

"Siblings" Max said. Seth smiled laughing. "Exactly"

**Heronkai-Well guys thanks for reading all three mating seasons. Hope you enjoyed them all. I'm not making another one but I might make another story with Max and Seth's flocks. Read and Review.**

"**Wherever the wind takes me" HK out.**


	8. Newest Story!

Check out light and darkness. My newest story using Seth and the gang.

-HK out


End file.
